Moments
by FrostOver
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring moments between Jack and all the characters of Rise of the Guardians. Some will make you smile, some will make you cry.
1. Chapter 1

Jack stood on a roof overlooking the small town of Burgess. Buckets of snow layered the earth, obscuring the filth and impurities with, what Jack liked to call, pure white perfection. He smiled in satisfaction at his work. He had made Winter come early for Burgess. Just for Burgess. Although the adults complained, the kids loved it. School had been canceled on several occasions and they spent the time to have fun.

_I wonder what Jamie's doin_g, he thought. It's been a while since he last visited. A grin lit up his face, threatening to split it in two. He'd just have to find out.

"Take me away, Wind!" he cried, lifting his arms. In mere seconds, he was lifted from the ground and thrust against the starry night sky. He let out a cry of delight and with his staff, guided the wind in the direction he wished to go. Soon, Jamie's house came in view and his heart thumped in excitement. Jamie was gonna flip when he saw him! He stopped by the window, standing on the ledge as he peered in. He groaned in frustration, this was the living room. Jamie's mother was standing by the door, putting her coat on. "Be good, for Murtle, Jamie!" she called, as she slipped out the door. Jack lifted an eyebrow. Murtle?

_Focus_. _Find Jamie and then ask questions_.

He leaped in the air, and onto the ledge of the next dimly-lighted window. A small boy sat in the center of the room. His chestnut brown eyes were heavily fixated on the screen and his fingers twiddling nervously with the controls. Jack grinned. This was perfect, he wouldn't expect it! As long as his chilly presence didn't ruin it. He knocked on the window, with a tune only they knew. Jamie's face lit up in excitement as he quickly turned to see Jack's familiar lanky figure from the window. "Jack!" He cried, leaping from the ground and unlocking the window. He didn't even wait for Jamie to swing it open before he burst in.

"I've been waiting for you forever!" Jamie yelled, in excitement. Jamie hugged Jack, and Jack returned the hug. It was warm. He caught sight of little Sophie, who was napping on the floor next to Jamie's bed. He smiled, remembering.

"I know! I know! I've been gone for a while. Being a Guardian is hard work, you know. So many _expectations_," he groaned. It was true. Jack had been traveling the world, gaining believers. Enough to last him until next season, in fact. He met Henry in England, Gracie in Australia, Davy in Scotland, Pierre in France (yes, he could speak French), and many more. While it was fun and all, he really wanted to spend at least a day hanging out with Jamie, his first and favorite believer.

"But I promise, I'll visit more often this time. I can even do summer or spring, if you like!" He said, leaping on Jamie's bed. Tolerating the summer heat, especially the humidity, was difficult. He would go it though, if it meant spending more time with Jamie. Besides a little humidity wouldn't kill him, right? Well, it almost did last summer….but he didn't intend on repeating the past this time. As long as he stayed in an air-conditioned environment most of the time, he would be fine.

"So where's your mom going?" Jack asked.

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe work or something…" he trailed off, snatching the video game controller fast enough to dodge a flying meteor in his path. "Wanna play?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah, I wouldn't know how to play anyway." In truth, while the game looked fun, it just wasn't _his_ kind of fun. Technology was something he never understood. Although, Jack was amazed by mankind's advances with technology over the centuries, he could never grasp it himself. Why in the world some kids preferred to be cooped up indoors playing video games all day when they could be enjoying the joys and freedoms the outdoors had to offer, was beyond him.

"I can teach you!" Jamie exclaimed, grabbing another control and handing it to Jack. Jack shrugged, sure why not give it a try? They played for a few minutes as Jamie screamed out instructions Jack had trouble following. To his frustration, Jack's avatar died constantly, getting shot at by alien invaders. As he was being resurrected for the tenth time, a question he forgot to ask earlier drifted in his mind. "So wait, who's Murtle?" Jack asked, pausing the game (the only thing he knew how to do right). Jamie turned to him, clearly upset.

"My baby sitter," he muttered. "All she ever does is hog the TV and eat all the food in the fridge." Jack wanted to laugh, but it was stifled by pity.

"She can't be that bad, can she?"

Jamie frowned, "No, but I still don't like her."

Jack heard the door knob twist open, and he tilted his head. "Is that her?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Jamie responded, his eyes once again on the TV screen.

Jack grinned mischievously and with a whoosh of air, he gracefully leaped across the room and glided down the hallway. Glancing around the corner, he saw her. She was a teenager with a round, chubby face and eyes layered with thick, clumpy mascara and eye shadow. She was wearing so much makeup it made Jack cringe. She looked a bit like Cupcake, but much older.

"I'm here, squirt!" she yelled, obnoxiously. Slamming the door, she headed right to the fridge. Carrying a feast fit for a king in her arms she stumbled to the couch, kicking off her shoes to reveal very smelly feet.

Jack held his nose in disgust, "Ugh, you sure are a lady," he remarked sarcastically.

Snatching the remote, she turned on the TV and scanned through the channels. Jack watched in curiosity until she landed onto a show called _The Days of our Lives_ where a couple were kissing passionately.

He stared at the scene before him in bewilderment then snorted, "I'm so gone."

As he turned to leave, he took a moment to glare at Murtle, knowing she couldn't see him only infuriated him more. She didn't seem too concerned about watching over Jamie and Sophie. She was more concerned about herself. Maybe there could be some way to convince her...

With a smirk, Jack blew into his cupped hand and opened it to reveal a carefully-crafted snowball. He threw it at her face and the force of the blow, made her drop her popcorn. Murtle cursed silently and looked around the room for the culprit, her eyes flashing with anger. Then suddenly a huge, goofy grin formed on her chubby face and she sat back down, eyes glued to the TV. She let a giggle as the man took the woman's hands in his and declared his love.

Jack frowned. That was supposed to make her let loose and have fun. Why didn't it work? He stood there pondering, until the answer smacked his across the face.

Oh right, _this_ was _her_ idea of fun.

Leaving the room, he calmly walked into the kitchen. With a swish of his staff, he made the floor in front of the fridge, freeze. If she wanted another snack, she was in for a slippery surprise.

::::::::::::

When he returned to Jamie's room, he nearly fainted at what he saw. Jamie was sitting in the center of the room with a now awake Sophie. Buckets of half-eaten candy wrappers surrounded them.

"Wow, Sophie! You're really addicted to this stuff. Save some for me, ok?" Jamie said, popping a Hershey Kiss into his mouth. Jack felt his head spin. If he knew anything, it was that kids and candy didn't mix. Sophie started jumping around and laughing at the sight of Jack.

"Jamie, how did you get all this candy?" Jack asked, face palming.

"Oh, we were hungry because you were gone for a while, so I looked around and I found this secret stash in the fridge," he laughed, digging into the bag of candy for more, "Isn't it great?"

"Um, maybe you should stop eating so much."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm getting full anyway," he said, his eyes drifting back to the screen. Jack sighed; this day was going horribly, horribly wrong. And it was about to get worse.

"Jack?" Jamie called, softly.

"Yeah?"

"I was looking forward to sledding today or something."

Jack felt a sense of guilt strike his heart like a gong. "I know, kid. I was too, but we can't. Not with Murtle here."

"Tomorrow, then?"

Jack sighed, and looked to Jamie. He wasn't sure what to say. To his relief, the boy was already asleep.

However, much to Jack's dismay, someone else wasn't.

:::::

For the next few hours, Sophie was uncontrollable. She pretended she was one of Jamie's toy planes and leaped off the bed, her arms flailing in the air. Luckily, Jack had caught her. It was as if the little girl was looking for dangerous, creative ways to release so much sugar-infused energy.

When he tried to place her in bed, she clung tightly to neck, refusing to let go no matter how much he begged. Prying her fingers from his skin, he tried to encourage her to sleep by tucking her in. Thinking this was a game, she would kick the covers off every time he tried to pull them over her and let out shrieks of delight, much to his infuriation.

"Sophie," he said gently, a slight edge of annoyance in his tone, "Sleepy time."

Her spring green eyes lit up, "Sleepy time?" she questioned.

"Yes, sleepy time," he repeated, so hopeful.

She got out of bed, running in circles while screeching, "Sleepy time! Sleepy time!"

_There goes my hopes and dreams_, he thought, rather grumpily.

She ran out of the room, dashing down the hallway. With a yelp of alarm, Jack leaped to his feet and ran after her. He stumbled into the living room and there, sound asleep and snorting, was Murtle the Turtle. Now, where could Sophie be...

To his utter horror, she was in the corner of the room, reaching for a vase on a table that was threatening to fall on her little head. Jack grabbed her just before the vase toppled to the ground where she stood, shattering into a thousand pieces. Jack looked across the room at Murtle, who was still snorting. _Man, that girl could sleep through the Dark Ages. _He directed his attention back on Sophie, whose vivid green eyes were starting to tear up.

_Oh no…_

She threw back her head and wailed, tears running down her flushed cheeks. She was crying and he couldn't help but think it was all his fault. Panic and guilt settled in as Jack quickly tired to think of creative ways to make her stop crying. He pulled a bunch of silly faces, but that did no good. Did a backflip, that didn't really help. Finally, an brilliant idea came to mind.

Holding out his palm, he formed a snowflake. With a flip of his wrist, he sent it flying in her direction, colliding with her nose. She blinked, then let out a cry of delight, clapping her hands together. _She's happy._ Jack grinned, a feeling of immense pride overwhelming him. Sophie laughed, as he tossed more glittering snowflakes into the air. She began jumping up and down, trying to swipe at them with her hands. Jack watched her, sprawled on the couch, opposite from Murtle, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He yawned, babysitting sure was exhausting. To his surprise, Sophie yawned as well. She crawled onto the couch and into his arms. He smiled a broken smile, his heart sinking. _Poor kid, she must be so tired_.

Soon, he felt her little chest rise and fall against his. Reaching out, he placed a tender hand on her blonde head. Jack closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Tehe. That was a pretty cute way to end the story, huh? If you think Murtle the Turtle got it lucky, you're wrong. By the time, Jamie's mom comes home she will see her children fast asleep and think, "Awww, how cute. Murtle sure did a good job." but I guarantee when she sees that broken vase she won't be as happy. Her reaction: :D O_O T_T**

**~Don't forget to review, your comments are appreciated! Also, If you are going to criticism me, please be respectful. I want to hear your criticism, not your insults. ;)**

**~If you guys want to see my inspiration for this fanfic then check out this link below (its a picture of Sophie and Jack sleeping on the couch): . /09da4f69b49cdd423b0fd8df1e7a67ee/tumblr_mh084cfzG21rufaeco1_ **


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**This is not a chapter, but a thank you to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed. I just want to say, thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic. I'm all glad you enjoyed this! **

**I would like to thank:**

**~Shira2676, EvergreenGirl, kitty.0 for: **_**Reviewing**_

**~AngetianPrincess18, DjinnAtwood, SkyHighFan, Tabatha Ackley for: **_**Favoriting **_

**~Shira2676 for: Following (even though there will be no sequel)**

**If you think I did good then please check out my other fanfics! I guarantee they will be as good as this one! **


End file.
